


Dreams From The Fire Escape

by starrjiarr



Category: GOT7
Genre: 80s AU, I’ll add more characters later, M/M, bambam and his family just moved to New York, bisexual Jaebum, jaebums a nerd lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrjiarr/pseuds/starrjiarr
Summary: When the moon is high and his mother is asleep, Bambam opens his window and sneaks onto the metal railings to talk to his neighbor.When the moon is high and he procrastinated on his homework, Jaebum opens his window and crawls onto the metal railings to talk to his neighbor.They try to do this every night.





	Dreams From The Fire Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Gay people.....  
> It’s pride and I’m writing this for my friend Ayo. Ayo if ure reading this eat my ass I made this for u. Anyways enjoy and if it’s trash oh well I tried.

The subway is disgusting. Bambam always thinks that. How could people sleep on the seats? How could someone even sit on the seats? The graffiti covers the windows but mystery stains cover the graffiti. The colors of what he thinks is supposed to be art, are bright but they always have their prettiness ruined by something that can only be described as pee soup.

He does think that it’s probably not as bad as he makes it out to be. Plenty of women in the newest Chanel power suits sit on the seats. Plenty of yuppie guys do too. But he’s been living in New York for two years now and he’s still not ready to take that risk, especially in his new Guess jeans.

“You’re not a New Yorker if you don’t sit on the subway.” Yugyeom chimed in. Yugyeom was Bambams best friend. They lived in the same neighborhood and went to the same snobby private school in Manhattan together. They were on their way home and each time they went on the subway together Yugyeoms tried to convince him to take a seat, but it was at a point where he stood mostly to annoy Yugyeom.

“Well I’m glad I’m not a New Yorker!” He said with a upturned face, “I don’t get why you try with me anymore, the seats are gross!” Bambam clings onto his book bag and holds tight to the dangling triangles. The doors swing open and they rush off the platform to avoid all the strange stragglers. “‘Cuz Bam! You’re going to do it eventually and I wanna be there for that formative experience in your life!” The younger said in a fake tone of pride.

The pair split as Yugyeoms walked across the street and Bambam continued on his path. It was 6pm now and his mother was going to be home soon. She worked during the day and always expected Bam, her middle child, to be home before her and to take care of his younger sister, Babi. As soon as he got home he took off his windbreaker and sneakers and made a b line for the kitchen. He opened the fridge ready to drink his orange juice he asked his mom to pick up for him last Tuesday and as soon as he untwisted the cap he stopped his movements. “Babi!” He yelled as loud and as agitated as possible. He stormed into the living room and his younger sister was already running away from him leaping off the couch and struggling to get her room. Luckily she was safe from his anger as she had closed and locked her door just in time. Bambam kicked the door in frustration but their mom was unlocking the door at the same time. He tried to silently run to the kitchen hoping she didn’t hear him kick the door “she works so hard to pay for!” He stood in front of the fridge trying to act as casual as possible.

“Ah, hi honey! How did school go?” He asked giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Went fine,” he then looked back at the empty carton of orange juice, “ hey mom, you know Babi drank all of my juice already?” 

“What?!” She was shocked as she looked at him. “Babi! Get in here!” His sister somberly walked into the entry way of the kitchen as if she was about to be given a guilty sentence for crime. “You drank all of your brothers juice?” She looked stern but her voice was surprised. “I was thirsty!” “We have water.” she said as she walked over and gave a few pats to the sink faucet. “Don’t touch your brothers things anymore, Bambam gave me money for that juice to and what do you do? You take and drink, without paying anybody! He should make you pay him back!” Bambam turned in excitement and pointed getting ready to scream the exact price. “Mom!” “Ah, I won’t make you,” Bam is disappointed but then she points, “,this time. Now both of you shoo! I have to cook!” The sibilings start to exit the kitchen as Bambam mockingly sticks his tongue out and Babi whispers “snitch.”

Time passes and Bambam can’t help but look at his clock and window. He sits at his desk inpatient looking at his own reflection. The window across from him is dark, like there’s no light or life there. It’s only 8 o’clock but he’s already antsy. He doesn’t realize until his sister barges into announce dinner.

“Dinners ready, snitch.” She says with a scowl. He smiles right back at her.

“You know I’m going to start buying that really good orange juice, you know the one with that track runner on it.”

She gasps, “The one with that Olympic runner guy? That’s the best kind!”

“Oh it is, and it’s the most expensive.” He says with a catlike grin.

Babi gave him a appalled look and rushed away from him in anger.

 

After dinner, Bambam went back to his room. It was around 9:28 right now and the window across from his room was still dark. He stared for a minute longer pondering and worrying about why. The window was normally still dark around this time but he still wondered why. 

 

It was lights out in his house at 10 o’clock, his mothers rule. He put away his book bag, turned off his lamp and told his mother goodnight. He then listened. Listened to his mom go to Babis room. Listen to her pester her about the orange juice. Listened as she closed her door and strolled to her own room. He listened until she closed her own door too. He then rolled on his bed to see if the window across from him was still dark. It was 10:15 now. He’ll only wait a few more minutes he thought, only a few more.

It was 11:34 now. He was still awake and listening. He always kept his window cracked to hear the sound of his neighbors sneakers on the metal fire escape. He rolled over again and watched through his now dark room and a boy only a year older than him peaked to see if Bambams window was dark. Bambam rolled over quickly and smiled to himself. He then softly pulled the covers back and began to lift the glass. He stepped on his desk and quietly slid onto his own metal terrace. He was in his usual pajamas, an oversized Metallica shirt that used to belong to his brother and small basketball shorts that only reached a little bit above his mid thigh. (Hey, his family were avid hand-me-down people.) When he finally sat he gave a warm smile to his neighbor, Jaebeom.

Jaebeom wore glasses and a white crew neck sweater and high waisted jeans. He had the new white and black adidas. He probably was just getting home from school Bam thought. Jaebeom gave him a shy smile as he turned to face the street in front of their two buildings.

“I thought, maybe, you had gone to sleep already...” he said sheepishly.

Bambam dramatically rolled his eyes. “One time! I fall asleep one time before you come out and you won’t let it go!” He laughs and so does Jaebeom.

“Damn right, I can tell just by looking at you you’re always late!” Jaebeom said with more confidence than before.

“At least I get home on time, Mister ‘Can’t get home before 10 o’clock!’”

“Hey, I’m studying at libraries! I’m getting a higher education! Show some respect!”

“You’re right, old wise one,”

“Oh no,” Jaebeom says rolling his eyes.

“I am nothing more than a naive grasshopper.”

“Here we go again,”

Bambam continues, “I am ignorant and no nothing of pursuing knowledge in the face of getting home at a decent hour, please, teach me your ways!” Bambam mockingly begins to beg Jaebeom and clasp his hands together in a pleading motion. Jaebeom tries not to laugh and swats at the younger.

“Hey! Shut up!” A sharp voice yells. Someone obviously trying to sleep.

Jaebeom and Bambam stare at each other, trying their best to keep straight faces with their backs straight and their hands in their laps. But it’s too much and Jaebeom breaks first with a laugh that can only be described as the noise of a spray bottle. Bambam laughs with him, trying to regain his composure at the same time. He likes making him laugh like that, he can tell it’s genuine. He likes that about Jaebeom, he’s genuine. Jaebeom begins to calm down and rest his arms on the railing and perches his head on his forearms. “So tell me,” he begins, “how was your day?” Bambam can’t help but stare, the moon reflecting off of his face as he gives him a smile, it’s all too much. Bambam shifts in his seat. “It was okay, nothing special, oh wait-“ he then recounts a story about his friend, Lisa, she’s a dancer, like Jaebeom. And how her dad just bought her a new cassette player, and all day she had been listening to that new Billy Idol album, she loves that guy. Anyways, so she’s in the hallway and all of a sudden she starts whipping her hair all over the place and it knocked their teacher, Mr. Newton’s lunch out of his hand! It was a sandwich and she had mayo in her hair for like two class periods before Mina, another one of Bambams friends, helped her wash it out.

Jaebeom laughed and flapped his hands and told his own story from that day that Bambam had reminded him of. His friend, Jackson, was trying to see how many sandwiches he could stuff in his pants so he didn’t have to have any extra weight in his backpack at school, Jaebeom says that everyone could already tell that this was a bad idea and tried to warn him. Jackson’s best friend, Mark, who Jaebeom calls “some surfer dude from California,” tried to grab a sandwich from him but they ended up horsing around and the sandwich splattered all over Jackson’s crotch and it had mayo and ham and olive oil, it was one of those supreme deluxe sandwiches, and a group of girls totally walked by right as he was trying to wipe it off! 

Jaebeom and Bambam laugh just as loud as earlier expect no one yells this time.

“So I guess we both had pretty good days, huh?” Jaebeom giggles as Bam tries to shush him, worried about their neighbors.

“Yes, very good mayo days.” He added, only making Jaebeom laugh harder. “Oh come on, man! Hos can you laugh at that? That’s my worse joke!” 

“You just make me laugh!” Jaebeom says in between bursts of laughter.

Bambams no longer smiling. He’s not upset. Not in the slightest. He’s shocked. Shocked that Jaebeom would say that and how happy it makes him. Jaebeom laughing starts to lessen as he and Bambam lock eyes. They’re both blushing. And they both don’t want to stop staring. Jaebeom crawls closer to the railing again and rests his head on it again. Bambam does the same on his side.

“Bambam,”

“Yes.”

“I wanna see you,”

“You can see me now, fool.” He giggles.

“No. I mean, in the daytime,” Bambams stops giggling again, “I wanna do this, in the daytime, somewhere where we don’t have to worry about sleeping people.” He huffs out a small laugh.

Bambam doesn’t speak.

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine, I get it, I mean-“

“No!” He interrupts, “I want to see you too! In the daytime, I mean. I wanna see you in the daytime too.”

Jaebeom smiles and adjusts his glasses. “Well today’s Friday, so if you’re not busy tomorrow, I’d like to meet you, in front of your building for lunch.” He’s being shy again.

Bambam lifts an eyebrow. “Are you paying?”

Jaebeom laughs and starts to go back to his window. “Tomorrow! 11:30! Don’t be late or I’ll leave you!” He’s already halfway back into his apartment now.

“Wait! Does that mean you’re paying?” He tries to get an answer.

“See you tomorrow, Bammie.” He says with a smile and Jaebeom shuts his window and then his curtains. And Bambam is left sitting their trying to not say that it’s a date in his head. When he gets back in his room and checks his clock, he sees that it’s 12:15 now. He looks back out his window and sets his alarm for 10am.


End file.
